Kisses Under the Dissapearing Moon
by GenkiHoshi
Summary: Daydreaming, as usual, Kagome finds herself thinking of everything but her classes. But when Inuyasha comes to bring her to the Feudal Era, they end up staying in the Modern era do to the New Moon. Kagome's range of emotions on this one night influence he
1. Chapter 1

Bright shining sun, Crisp blue endless sky, Sweet breeze blowing in the trees. You could see these things from where you sat in the class room, and it made you mentally groan to feel the sweat roll down your brow. Knowing that you had another half hour before you got to experience the relief of being outside you sulked, turning your head and resting it on your arm. Your last class of the day and yet you still were praying to be outside just as much as you were in the morning. How you would love to be in bed right now. You had stayed up all night studying for the Math test you had taken in the morning and now were willing to fall asleep right here, and right now.

You closed your eyes and imagined how nice it would be on his back running faster than anyone else, his long silver hair in great contrast to your dark black, both flowing gracefully in the breeze. You smiled at that thought but knew that it was only a hopeful dream; you already knew once he caught sight of you, there would most likely be a huge quarrel over why you didn't arrive in the feudal era earlier. At least Sango and Miroku would be pleased to see you. And Shippo! He would be overjoyed you were back. But, you always had a shimmer of hope that Inuyasha would be happy to see you as well as the others.

**_Ding ding ding_**

"Finally," you muttered as you grabbed your books, stuffed them in your bag and started for the door.

"Miss. Higurashi, can I speak with you a moment?" The math teacher asked stopping you five steps form being out the door.

" Yes. Sure," you walked over to her desk as your friends walked out the door, looking back at you questioningly. You shooed them with a quick wave of her hand, signaling you'd be there in one minute.

" Kagome, you're not doing so well. I'm worried you might fail. You've missed so many classes. I know you're a bright girl but if you keep getting sick the way you have been, well, I'm afraid you won't pass. I've taken into my hands to find you a tutor." She smiled at you, as if that would soften the harshness of what she just said.

" A Tutor! But Miss! I don't _need_ a tutor…. I know I have missed a lot of classes, but I'm trying my best to keep up. Please miss." Looking at the clock you started to get antsy. "I have to go, **now**."

"That's right, you do have to go see your tutor now. He should be in the other room waiting for you."

"But…." You protested, but she cut you off.

"GO! NOW! You had better get your grades up Kagome I really don't want to fail you!"

You walk out the room head hanging low. "But I need to get home!" You thought to yourself. "Oh well Inuyasha will just have to wait another day or so."

"Who's Inuyasha!" Your friends asked in union.

"Crap, that wasn't supposed to be so loud," you mentally kicked yourself for not being more silent around them. The less they knew the easier it was for you.

"OOOOh, is that the guy that you were smiling about in class! Are you two going out?" Yui asked.

"Yes, NO!WHAT!" Your eyes wide in horror at the thought if it, Inuyasha and boyfriend used in the same sentence was not something that would ever come out of your mouth. "Guys I have to go. She signed me up for tutoring." You tried hard to get them off your back. Normally once they caught a hint of gossip they wouldn't lay off until they got the whole story. You really wished you could just walk home like any other day, and you probably would have if your teacher hadn't been watching you to see that you walked into the other class.

"Fine!" they smiled. You were beyond shocked that they would let it go that quickly! "But I think you'll like who your tutor is. It's _HIM_. He's going to ask you to the movies and have some new medical improvement for you most likely." They all smiled mischievously.

"Oh no, not Hojo!" you thought you yourself. Why couldn't Inuyasha just let you have a little more time to do homework when you go to his era?

"Good luck Kagome!" they all winked and gave you the thumbs up. You knew that they were just waiting for you to go on a date with him. You would but there was just never any time. You stood outside the room and took a deep breath. This was going to be harder than fighting a battle. That was probably because if you ever got in trouble fighting Inuyasha would always be there to save you!


	2. Chapter 2 Inu

**Inuyasha's p.o.v**

Inuyasha sat on the straw-rock roof of the hut they were staying in, with Shippo by his side. The spring breeze greeted his face with it's warmth as did the beautiful sun. His silver, long, flowing hair blew behind him, and his nose rose to sniff the welcome scents of springtime. Shippo's brown tail moved with the wind, and Inuyasha was grateful that Shippo hadn't said a word to him yet today. The hut was small, but fit the 7 of them, nonetheless. Inside he heard Miroku, the perverted monk, and Sango, the demon slayer. She was very good as far as Inuyasha was concerned. But Sango spoke the words that caught his attentions.

"This is hardly the time MIROKU! Can't you get your mind out of the gutter for at least a day!" She screamed, and then a slap was herd, like a hand on skin and Miroku walked out of the hut with a fresh red hand mark on his left cheek.

" Ohhh…." he sighed, caressing his cheek, "how I love her anger sometimes!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes as Miroku walked in the direction of the next village that could be seen from the door of their hut. He really didn't care about there problems right now; there was someone else on his mind.

She sure is taking a long time this time. Maybe I should go get her. No, that would seem too desperate. I don't want her to think I can't go on by myself. Besides, if we really needed someone to help us I could always go find Kikyo, right? But, why can't I stop thinking about Kagome. Each time we go somewhere or do something, I end up thinking, Kagome would have loved that or she so would have done that to. Uggh! I can't wait any longer. I let her have a whole 7 days this time! She had better be ready to come back when I get to that well! Inuyasha thought to himself. Then a thought flew through his mind,**what if Kagome's in trouble!** The thought struck him like she had just said "sit"! He jumped off the roof and headed for the well that connected the feudal era to Kagome's time. He was just close enough to hear Shippo, the fox demon yell " Inuyasha where are you going?" before he was out of earshot and into the woods.

Sure Kagome could be a stubborn girl sometimes, and practically all they ever did was fight, but still he was always worried about her safety. Just as he approached the well he felt eyes following him, he stopped dead in his tracks and looked around. No sign of anything other than trees. He walked over to the well, put on hand on the side and swung his feet in. When entering the well, it felt a lot like flying. The rush of wind in your ears the bright light from beneath you and the feeling that you're floating in one place. But then you get knocked on your feet by the gravity. Inuyasha had fallen once or twice but never with Kagome there, she always did though; he laughed at the thought. He jumped up, out of the well and ran for the house, then climbed the wall up to Kagome's room, but she was nowhere to be found. He slide the door open, stuck his head out and called: "Kagome?"

A little boy walked by, licking an ice cream cone, "she's not home from school yet Inuyasha. She should have been about a half hour ago though?" Sota told him, matter-of-factly.

"Home a half hour ago, what do you think could be keeping her Sota?" He asked.

"I don't know, but I bet she's failing some of her classes 'cause she's been spending so much time in the feudal era with you. So maybe she had to get some tutoring. If you want to go get her from school it's a really big building down the street."

"Thanks Sota. Um….Do you know where she keeps the jewel shards?"

" Yeah," Sota answered, " around her neck. Ever since the first time she lost them and you were really upset with her she never takes that necklace off."

Inuyasha remember that fight as if it had happened yesterday. She had taken off the shard necklace and it had been stole by a demon. He had been so mad at her and she had stomped home crying that night. He still felt very bad for that. He really never meant it whenever he blew up at her. It just seemed to happen. He knew already that she was going to be mad at him for not waiting at her house till she got home, but the thought of her being in any trouble scared him more than her anger did. He had seen the building ever since he jumped out of her bedroom window, heading for the street. But now he was running through the halls, following a light scent of her.

"She's around here somewhere. I can smell her, and hear her. But there's someone else to." He started to walk as soon as he heard your voice. There were many doors down this hallway, so it would take a lot of sniffing to figure out exactly which one you were in. Your smell was all down this hall. And so was the scent of many others.

"Width times height times length will give you the volume of a cube or rectangular prism, and radius squared times height times pie gives you the volume of a cylinder."

"Okay….." he herd you answer. He knew that tone all too well. It was the one you used when you tried to sound like you knew something but you had no idea.

"Yep that's all I can tell you today. But if we get together again tomorrow then I can teach you some things from my math book."

"Thanks, but I really can't Hojo. I'll be going…out of town tomorrow in the morning, and I wont get back for a week or so."

Kagome was leaving, since when!


	3. Chapter 3

**Back to your p.o.v**

"Your not going anywhere except with me," Inuyasha said, running into the room.

"INUYASHA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" You screamed.

"I came to get you! You have taken a whole week and haven't come back yet! Sota said you would probably be here getting "tuttering"." He ran over to you grabbed your hand and dragged you towards the door.

"I'm sorry but I have to go now, thank you for all your help Hojo. Inuyasha wait!"

You grabbed your books as Inuyasha stood at the door waiting impatiently for you to get your things packed. You waved good-bye to the Hojo and walked out the door grabbing Inuyasha's hand as you left and yanking him out of the room. You let go of his hand then turned around to shut the door, and bumped right into his chest. You looked up embarrassed and he was smirking at your clumsiness. You put your head back in his chest, put your arms tightly around him and took in a deep breath of his smell. It was such a natural scent which had a very calming effect on you at the moment.

"I'm sorry I'm late, thank you for coming to get me." You said into his shirt.

"Kagome, don't worry about it, just as long as you're ready to get packing?" Wow that came out a lot better than expected' he thought to himself. You looked up and smiled into his smirking face and nodded. Finally noticing that you were still hugging him you let go and started to walk towards the door. You turned back and saw him, standing there bewildered or deep in thought.

"You coming or what?" you yelled back laughing.

"Huh? Oh . oh yeah! Right behind you!" he said, snapping back into reality.

You were half way down the steps when he picked you up and slung you onto his back. Then he hopped up onto the railing and surfed down it hopping from one beam to the next. It was one of the most terrifying things you had ever done! Your hands quickly wrapped around his neck, shutting your eyes tightly, your body tensing, waiting for him to get to the bottom. You felt him running and leaping and opened your eyes relaxing a little bit. He laughed to himself at your fear.

"It's not funny, you scared me! You could have fallen and I would have been dead!"

He laughed at your comment and let you down in your bedroom. He helped you pack your bag and you got some of his favorite food. As you began packing some things for trading you noticed Inuyasha's pleasant mood, and knew instantly that it was almost the new moon. You hadn't fought once since he got here, not that you didn't like his mood now but it was just…. Not him.

"Okay, see you later Mom, Sota, Grandpa. Bye" You kissed them each on the cheek then walked out of the house and towards the well. Inuyasha was already sitting on the side and drumming his fingers on his knee.  
"I feel like I'm forgetting something very important. I can't figure out if its something that is gunna happen or if it's something being forgotten here…." You could tell he was thinking hard about what he had missed.  
"Well, we have the shikon shards," you said tugging on your necklace, "and I have everything in my bag…ummm…..we need to find Sango and Miroku, in a day it's the full moon…." You said the last one quickly hopping that wasn't what he had forgotten.

His eyes got really wide at the last one, "Shit," was the only word he spoke. You could tell he was down hearted knowing he would loose his demon powers soon.

**Miroku + Sango's P.O.V**

After they had noticed Inuyasha's mellow attitude they knew something was either bothering him, or he was thinking hard about something.

"Should we hide near the well? Just to see what happens?" Sango whispered into Miroku's ear. Her voice, and the closeness of her body to his made his mind race with ideas…. Ones he knew he'd defiantly be slapped for.

"Yeah. Here. Make a scene… pretend I rubbed your butt. Slap me hard!" He whispered back.

"I can't hit you! You haven't done anything to deserve that yet." She replied. He took her hands in his and said to her beautiful face.

"Sango, I love how you worry about my well being, its so kind of you. But if you must know what is going on in Inuyasha's mind we must make it look good." She was blushing and turned around to hide her reddening face. Her butt…. Was right there… and his hand slowly reaching out to touch it. As soon as his hand reached it, her hand came out of no where. "This is hardly the time MIROKU! Can't you get your mind out of the gutter for at least a day!" SLAP! He stood up smiling and exited the hut. "I love her anger sometimes." He began walking in the direction of the next village. Once out of sight from the hut he turned and ran towards the well. While he was walking towards the village, Sango had escaped on the opposite side, out of sight from Inuyasha. They would meet at the well. Kilala and Shippo would stay at the hut. He walked towards the opening in the ground, and looked for a good hiding spot.

"PPppppssss! Miroku! Over here!" A harsh whisper came from Sango at the opposite side of the clearing. The sound of breaking twigs and branches made Miroku run to where Sango was and jump down just in time before Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks. They had been herd… but he was to busy with the problem in his mind to think about who was there. Inuyasha passed them and walked towards the well. "She had better be ready to come back. I gave her a whole 7 days this time!" And he jumped into the well. A blinding light erupts from the opening, like a meteor shower, and then he is gone.

"So that's who he's been thinking about," Sango says, "Kagome hasn't been here for 7 days…. And she hasn't even come to tell us she'd be late. Well now that we understand, let's go back." They looked at each other and nodded standing up and beginning to walk away.

"You'rer not going anywhere! Not until we get the shikon shards, and kill Inuyasha." Someone in the shadows said.

A slight sigh escaped Sango's lips and she was shot in the neck with a poison dart and collapsed. Miroku caught her in his arms and was shot in the back of the neck with one as well. He ripped his out; it had blue, yellow and red stripes on it and three pins in the end.  
"Only used by the Watsupii demons….." he said as the poison slipped him into unconsciousness along with Sango.


	4. Chapter 4

**Back to you and Inuyasha**

"Inuyasha, it's okay. Remember it's only for one night. We're all here for you." You said trying to comfort him.

"Hmph." He put his feet on the ground and spun around to face the well. Looking down into it he was really trying to decide something.

"KAGOME! KAGOME WAIT! WAIT!" You herd someone yelling for you. Obviously Inuyasha herd it too, his ears had perked up before you had heard it and now his full attention was on the door to the shrine. Your mother ran in panting.

"Kagome! I almost forgot. You need to stay for one more night! Tomorrow night I have a Galla opening. They asked if I would bring the rest of the family."

You turned around to look at Inuyasha, using your eyes to plead with him.

" Inuyasha, if you'd like to come I'm sure that would be fine. I have a extra ticket." She said, noticing your apprehension and turning towards Inuyasha her self.

"Inuyasha?" You asked quietly. "Can we? There's no way you can be in any trouble if we stay here."

"Fine. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo will be fine on their own for a while." He said, trying to sound angry but you knew he was a little bit relieved.

"Thank you Inuyasha, I really wanted my children to be there. Umm tomorrow morning, we will go shopping! For your tux and for Kagome's dress." She said as she turned around and started to walk towards the house.

"This I have got to see, Inuyasha, in a tux! I'm sorry but I don't think you'll be able to wear your kimono. Just isn't gunna happen." You said smiling. You walked over to him and sat on the edge of the well, beside him. "What's the matter? Before my mom came, I mean. You seemed all sad and deep in thought. Are you okay?" You asked, looking into his face, but his eyes were glued to the ground.

"Something isn't….. It just doesn't feel right. I feel like…. Something's wrong… but …. There's not a hint of blood in the air..." He said quietly.

"It's only one more day, come on…. We better get you into a bed, you look as though you could collapse right here, right now." You smiled and walked towards your house. As you reached the front door you had the most gigantic yawn that you tried to cover with your hand but it took both, then you had to close your eyes, and lost your balance. As you started to fall backwards your hands went out on ether side of you and you felt hands catching you under both arms.

"And you said I'm the one who's gunna collapse on the spot." He smiled; you stuck your tongue out at him. You walked into the house and wandered to the living room.

"Mom, we're going to go up to my room." You said poking your head around the corner. Your mom gave you a quizzical look and you knew what she was thinking.

"Inuyasha will use my bed; I'll sleep on the ground! Besides, I think I'm going to get a bit of studying in tonight."

"Hunny," you mom protested, "it's almost 10:30 and we have to leave early tomorrow if we want to finish all the shopping."

"I know mom, I'll go to sleep at probably eleven, maybe eleven thirty tops." You said.  
"Okay, sweet dreams. Good night Inuyasha." You mom said and you walked up to your room. With your math and science books out already you let Inuyasha get in bed as you sat at your desk and flipped through page after page of homework and things you had missed since you had traveled to the feudal era. After 10 minutes Inuyasha was sound asleep on your bed. You smiled when you saw him sleeping there, but turned back to your books. In Math you were studying the efficiency of shapes, and in science you were studying light. Eclipses were the main focus of the next chapter. Solar eclipse: is caused when the moon passes between the earth and the sun. And a Lunar eclipse: is when the moon passes through the earth's shadow. There were pictures, and long paragraphs, but all you could focus on was the face that was asleep on the bed, and what would happen to him on the next lunar eclipse. Soon the page got all blurry and you found yourself asleep on your arms, over your Science book.

**Inuyasha P.O.V**

I woke up to the sound of the wind. I felt its calm softness on my face. Almost as if I was outside again, but the ground was way too soft to be dirt. That's when I remembered I was in Kagome's room. I opened my eyes to see the clock read 12:30 am. I looked around the room because it was so bright, and saw her asleep on her books. I sighed a laugh and got out of bed. I put my ear to the door, and the sound of everyone's steady breathing told me that everyone had long ago gone to sleep. As I walked over to the desk where Kagome lay she stirred slightly, just enough for me to get the book out from under her head. I shut it quietly and moved her chair back slightly. Picking her up and placing her light, small feminine figure on the bed as I put the chair back and shut off the light. My eyes adjusted as soon as I shut off the light and I walked over to the bed. She was sleeping soundly and I lay down beside her. The wind was so calming, I could have fallen asleep just listening to it. But when she started to shake from the cold temperature of the room I knew something must be done. I had already had a problem with the window and broke it once before, so there was no way I was going to try to shut it. I turned over facing her back, and put my arm around her stomach, pulling her in close. She stopped shivering as soon as I did so, and that is how I fell asleep, with one hand around her, keeping her safe and warm.

**Back to Kagome's p.o.v**

You woke the next morning with the sun shining and the sound of birds outside. You were so comfy and warm you didn't want to move from your nice warm bed. WAIT A MINUTE. You had never gone to bed last night the last thing you remember was studying the lunar eclipse. But there was no doubt about it; you were in your bed. And the chair was put back, the light was off, and your book was closed. You went to take the blanket off you but it was a lot heavier than you had remembered. And it was red. Your sheets were defiantly not red. A new gust of wind blew in and the cold morning breeze made you shiver and pull the new red, heavy, blankets around you more. You backed up into them only to have your back meet something hard, and it let out a sigh. You turned your face to meet Inuyasha's. You smiled, knowing that he must have woken up and saw you asleep over your books. He could be so sweet sometimes. Then you must have been shivering from the breeze and he kept you warm by keeping you close to him. You shut your eyes, and relaxed a bit. His grasp around you became tighter; he took in a big breath and stretched out long, then opened his eyes. When his grasp loosed he leaned over to look at you.

"So you are awake." He said smiling. You nodded and pointed down to his hand and how he was still holding onto you. "Oh sorry, you were just cold last night and I didn't want to break your window again."

"Thanks but we should get down stairs and eat breakfast so that we can get shopping like mom said." He looked at you questioningly and you knew he was wondering if you really wanted to go shopping or was just dieing to see him dresses up. To tell you the truth you actually were dieing for both. You ran downstairs and the smell of breakfast reached your nose. You sat down and ate and ate. You were very hungry from having no dinner last night due to the whole tutoring thing. Inuyasha was looking at you as if you had two heads.  
"What happened to you? Starve to death or do you normally eat like a pig?" he asked in his usual Inuyasha tone. You were kinda happy to hear him act like that because he was being really nice all the time… and you were kinda worried something was wrong. Unfortunately, Inuyasha knew that you were starting to wonder what was bothering him so he changed his mood to help you.

"Sorry, am I taking after you too much now?" You spat back at him, sticking out our tongue when you finished.

He gave you evil eyes as his reply and took a bit of his egg. You smirked; happy you had won that one.

"So who, what, when, where, and I already know the why?" You said to your Mom.  
"All 5 of us, going shopping for dressy clothes, once we finish breakfast, at the mall. And just as an addition since you already know the what I'll add that price is not a problem." She smiled at your shocked face. "This gala is going to help us very much. See, it's the grand opening of my newest employer, so if it raises a lot of money, then we'll get a lot of money. And they gave me $5000 just for being employed." Your face had turned from shocked, to worried, to overjoyed in about 10 seconds tops.

"What are we waiting for then! Let's get shopping!" you hopped out of your seat and ran upstairs to get changed into something else. Inuyasha just sat there, stunned for a little while longer, until grandpa spoke up. Only the boys were left at the table.

"Well, that goes to show you how excited girls can get. Come on Sota, Inuyasha, we need to go find you a normal outfit." So then the boys were gone. Everyone met at the front door 10 minutes later and were in the car driving for the mall less than 5 minutes after that.


	5. Chapter 5

(Note: I can't figure out how to get the writing any bigger.. I'll try to use a bigger font on micrsoft word next time... but for a while bare with me.. I'm still new at Posting on sites and stuff :) Love you guys! )

You watched Inuyasha in the car, and he didn't seem to be doing so well. All the different smells from the cars, and the sounds, and the carsickness weren't giving him the best experience. His face was green and he was way scrunched down in his car by the time you had gotten there. "Poor Inuyasha." You thought. It took both you and Sota to get himout of the car and on his feet without him falling over. You had gone though many stores but had only gotten everyone's shoes when you walked into the store. The right side was the woman's and left was of course the men's. You and you Mom ran over to the girl's side as the guys walked over to theirs. You found like 5 dresses in the 2 minutes you had been over there and that was only the front of the store. You still had all the back of it and had to try them on. When you finally got to the dressing rooms you had 8 dresses (you had once had 15 but your Mom put 5 away and you started to dislike the other 2). You had a range of colors, and sizes, and shapes, but in the end you finally came to 3 top ones. You finally bought a long black dress.Think of whatever dress you love and make it black okay? i had a picture... but it wont show upshrugs After buying your dress you all met at the front of the store.

"Okay. Since everyone has there outfit and shoes Choose your fave shoes too, MAKE SURE THEY MATCH, Kagome and I will go get our hair and make–up done, while the boys do whatever they please. Sound good? See you in an hour we meet back here." You and your Mom went to the hair, and nail place. She got her hair all done up in a high bun, and you got your hair in loose ringlets. Your hair was so thick they gave you a hat that would keep your hair up and keep the curls in until the needed time. You were also given a little crown with 3 diamonds on it. You got a French manicure on your nails and got little diamonds on your ring finger. And your make-up made even your mothers mouth drop because she loved it so. You found some awesome sunglasses and bought them right away. Even with the hat and glasses you still looked awesome. You all climbed back into the car and drove off to where the gala was being held. You were allowed to get ready in the back rooms and when you walked out of the dressing room, fully dressed, and hair down, glasses off you were amazed at how beautiful you looked! You Mom looked beautiful in her red, calf high, and spaghetti strap with shall. You walked to where all the other girls were waiting to be named and to walk down the stairs. You walked behind your mother until she was called and she walked down the steps to meet grandpa and Sota.

" KAGOME HIGURASHI!" the announcer called, and you walked down the steps, holding the railing, as graceful as you possibly could in your new 3-inch high heels. Looking around the audience for Inuyasha you spotted him at the bottom of the stairs looking at you as though you were an angel.

Oh. No wonder I had problems finding him, his hair is black and tied back. Oh God does he look hott! You thought. As you reached the bottom of the stairs he took your hand in his. And lead you towards the table your family was sitting at.

" Kagome, you look beautiful." He said.

"You look very handsome yourself Inuyasha." You replied.

You sat down at the table and had a very nice dinner. The music played, the lights were beautiful, and the place was amazing! Its walls were painted and the floor was beautiful tile. It had balconies every few meters on one wall. Your Mom had left the table to go speak to some people at work, your grandpa was over at the desert bar and sota was over with some other little boys, playing.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" he asked you.

"Well, I'm not sure exactly how many more steps I can take in these shoes before I fall, but sure." You laughed and so did he as he got up and pulled your chair back taking your hand. You looked surprised at his actions and he said "Yeah, your grandpa took me and Sota to edicate(Manner) lessons. There's nothing we could do about it."

"That's okay. I should've taken some edicate lessons myself." You said to him, walking towards the open balcony. Everyone was dancing on the other ones so you took the farthest one. It had white marble flooring and a white marble ledge. The sky was dark black and the sky couldn't have been clearer. When you walked out a sliver of the moon greeted you just as it went behind the shadow.

"Feels good not having to worry your going to be killed doesn't it?" You asked. " Maybe not a lot because you have to be dressed up and you're at a totally unfamiliar place but just a little bit."

**Inuyasha's p.o.v**

"Yeah, I guess." You said staring at the-now gone-moon putting your hands on the railing. "But its times like these when I wish I was just half demon all the time. I mean I'd rather be half then not at all." You said half to the sky, half to yourself. You hated this form with all your might. You felt so weak, so little. Kagome walked over beside you and put her hands on the railing too.

"I like you just the way you are, as a half demon. You know that. Thank you by the way, for staying here and coming with me. You didn't have to. I could tell you wanted to go back. But it's safer for you here…and my Mom really wanted us to come tonight. So thanks for staying." She said to you as you looked up into the sky.

"Thanks for letting me come with you. Now, I have a question for you. How's the atmosphere here? Good? Or a Miroku type atmosphere?"

She smiled, " Yes, its one of the best atmospheres I've ever been in."

**back to your p.o.v**

He took your hand in his and you smiled as he smiled at you. Slowly but surely your faces got closer. He paused when your noses touched, and looking at you, practically asked through his eyes for you to kiss him. You took your hand out of his and put them around his neck as your lips finally touched. You started to walk backwards slowly as he pushed his lips harder on yours. He bribed your lips open just a bit and finally you were so caught up in it you bumped into the wall right beside the door. You smiled against his lips as you continued to kiss. Just as you thought your kiss couldn't get any better the atmosphere went from unbelievably romantic to tense with fear. You herd screams but that was pushed to the back of your mind as the opposite side of the building blew up in flames. As you ducked down to your knees as Inuyasha bent over you, holding you tight.


	6. Chapter 6

You got up and ran in the door but you couldn't see anything except for red flames daring to lick at the end of your dress. You ran as far as you could into it, around the flames, it was so hot, bodies were scattered all over the floor. Not one person was living, and as you looked over to your table you noticed 3 figures, dead, bleeding, one missing a limb and the others burnt almost to a crisp. You tried to back away but were frozen to that spot out of fear and shock and sadness. The ceiling above you began to crack and pieces fell on the people at your table as it started to crumble down heading in your direction. You shut your eyes waiting for the feeling of death but the only thing you felt was a hand on yours yanking you away from the flames. You opened your eyes and saw Inuyasha running for the balcony. You ran with him now, getting the feeling back in your legs. Once outside you new you'd have to jump. Right now would've been an awesome time for Inuyasha to be half demon, and you could tell he knew that too because he was cursing under his breath. Your best bet was the tree across from the balcony, maybe two meters away. Inuyasha jumped off the balcony and grabbed hold of the closest branch, then taking off his shoes. Once he had balance he took off his coat as well. You took off your shoes, and lifted your dress up running for the edge of the balcony and jumping off the little ledge. For a few second you were sure you weren't going to make it, but then the building gave a last explosion behind you and its force pushed you right into Inuyasha. He caught you just as your world went black and you felt his warmth slipping from you fast.

**Inuyasha P.o.V**

The building gave its last explosion just as she jumped and its force sent her flying at me. I caught her and steadied myself as she passed out in my arms. Her body was heavier than last time I had had carried her, but I had been demon then. I couldn't move with out falling myself or having her fall so I tried to wake her.

"Kagome…Kagome wake up!" I screamed. I lightly slapped her face, and blew her hair from her face. She had a small piece of glass above her eyebrow and it was bleeding all down her face. If I waited until she woke up, well, she wouldn't be in the best shape. My shirt was getting bloody as well from her back which had glass and scratches all over it. I had to climb down. While putting her limp figure over my shoulders I readied myself for the climb down. One foot after the other was what I kept telling myself as we made our way down the tree. It was a very good climbing tree thank goodness, but the dress pants made it hard nonetheless. I hit the ground after jumping from the last branch to get down and carried her in my arms to the car. She was almost covered in blood now. Driving wasn't all that hard, I had watched Kagome's mom do it before.

**Your P.O.V**

You woke up in your bed not knowing how you got there. Your body would not move to your will and you felt like a rag doll. You head was hurting and so was every other part of your body, especially your back. You put your hand to your head and felt bandages wrapped around your head. Your eyes flew open as you looked down at the rest of your body covered up by your blankets. Your chest was wrapped in bandages and you had a tank top and pj pants on. Sudden all that had happened rushed back to you, THE GALA!. Your Mom, Sota, grandpa, they had been killed. "Inuyasha!" You screamed. Did he die too? You couldn't remember all you could remember was him in a tree.

He came running in the door of your bedroom, "Kagome are you okay!" His face was the most worried you had ever seen it. He relaxed a bit as he saw you were fine and walked over to your bed and sat down on the floor beside you. You shut your eyes, relaxing knowing he was okay. You sat up slowly because moving brought tones of pain to your back.

"Kagome, you shouldn't be moving yet, you were pretty injured last night... And you said your time was less deadly than mine. Let me tell you, no buildings would have exploded in my time, not like that anyway. You almost died! You know that! You haven't even thanked me for taking the glass out of you and wrapping your WOUNDS!" He got angry as his sentence went on. You tried to smiled, knowing he was back to his moody self and gave him a hug. His silver hair in great contrast to your black, but it hid your face from him. You had tears freely falling down your face. "Kagome?" He put his hands on your shoulders and lightly pushed you away to look into your wet face. You quickly wiped your eyes and tried to steady your breath but they just kept falling. Seeing your tears his face changed from; angry that you hadn't thanked him yet, to sympathetic; that you had lost everything in the blink of an eye. You got up from the bed and walked over to your closet.

"I won't stay here any longer; I can't stay here any longer. I'll never come back." You said wiping your eyes again and looking for your backpack. Grabbing some clothes and throwing them on your bed you said to him, "You had better change back into your kimono. We won't be coming back. Go get anything you'd like to keep." You added walking out of the room, heading for your mom's. She kept a picture of you, Sota, her, grandpa, grandma, and dad in her room. You took that, and her favorite locket with a picture of her and Sota in it. He had given it to her this Mother's day. Walking back to your room you put the picture in the bag and the locket around your neck. You went to put your hair up in a ponytail but couldn't. It was all hard and sticky. And when you took your hands from it they were covered in red.

"Inuyasha, I'm taking a shower. I won't be long. Put anything you want to bring in the bag."

Walking into the washroom you opened the cupboard and pulled out a towel and your shampoo. You turned on the water and waited until mirror was steamy. You stripped down and walked into the water. It was very hot but you no longer cared. There was no point in caring. You rinsed your hair then poured the shampoo in your hand. It was soapy soon enough and you leaned into the water, rinsing it out. The soap was red, and the ground of the shower was red, your skin was red, everything flashed red as you fell to the bottom of the shower crying. The floor was cold against your skin, but who cared. Caring only brought feelings of loss and sorrow. What did you have left to live for? Why were you still alive! After about 5 minutes of lying on the floor and crying you herd a knock on the door. You continued to cry, even when he walked in the room and asked, "Kagome….are you okay?"

You shook your head and that was all you managed to do as he shut off the water, opened the towel and laid it over you. He averted his eyes whenever possible, not looking at anything but your head when you silently let the tears fall. The feeling of sorrow made you feel empty and completely lost in your own mind with no hope of returning. He wrapped you and carried you into your room, laying you on the bed then grabbing your uniform from your dresser as well as your socks and undies. He put them on the bed and said "If you aren't dressed by the time I come back I'll leave without you." He tried his best to sound frustrated and angry but worry came out too. He walked out of the room, and you herd footsteps going down the stairs. Reluctantly you got up, dreading every move, wishing he had left you to die under that tree. Soon you were dressed, hair still wet but brushed, and bag packed with all the necessities of home. A quiet knock was herd at the door, then it opened and his silver haired head popped through the opening. You just finished buckling your backpack when he walked in.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry it took so long to update guys! I moved... and moving.. well it takes a lot of time...and i was without internet for almost a month after i moved! exams are comign and then no more school so i can update more often!

You had brought your Ipod just for the fact you knew that soon you'd want to escape in some music. Sure it would be useless once the battery ran out but you just hoped that you would be in a bit of a better state by then.

"You pack everything in your house in there?" He asked his old voice and self returning.

You didn't answer him, you voice didn't want to work right now, and you knew if you did try to speak it would most likely break and have you crying again. You just looked at him, giving your best "say whatever you want, I won't care" look. You went straight past him, walking out the door, down the stairs out your front door, towards the well for the very last time. You heard doors shutting and him walking behind you. You slid the shrine door open, looking into the darkness of the well. Your mouth was almost pulled into a smile when you thought, "this is almost the exact way I feel, fallen to the bottom of the well." As you walked down the steps to well he slid the door shut, and grabbing your hand, lead you to the well. You couldn't make out very much, and if he hadn't of lead you to the well you most likely would have fallen due to the darkness.

"Kagome, are you sure you really want to do this?" He asked. No sign of hesitating in his voice. This was it. The time for you to choose, stay or go. If you stayed, well there was nowhere for you to stay, your house would be up for sale soon. You being 15, you couldn't live alone yet. But if you go…what would happen when all the shards were collected? You shoved those thought to the back of your mind as you jumped into the well. The flying feeling no longer made you feel happy or hopeful. On the contrary, it brought memories of your mom, brother, and grandfather's death. You totally ignored it as you got ready for the incoming gravity strength. Landed in the well and climbed up the wall out of the well.

"Kagome! Kagome! She didn't get through? I've got to back and get her!" You herd Inuyasha voice from the bottom of the well.

"I'm already up here. Hurry up would ya? We need to start finding some jewel shards." You said walking away from the well. He jumped out, and ran after you.

" Wow! Someone's a little pissed." He said under his breath. You shut your eyes and took in a breath, then spun around to face him, fuming(sp?).

"Pissed! Yah sure I'm pissed! My mom, brother, and grandfather just died and I have nowhere left to go after we find all the jewels. I will never see them again and I am without a family, without a fricking loving, caring family! I don't know what to do anymore! I wish you would have left me to die, they were my life! Don't say you know how I feel because you wouldn't mind loosing your brother and you barley remember you parents! I lost all I've ever known in one explosion on one of what I thought to be the best days of my life. So if I can't be pissed about that then you have absolutely no reason to ever be pissed!" You screamed at him. He stood there, wide eyed, and mouth gapping until he thought of something smart to say. He started to speak but you interrupted him. "Inuyasha, SHUT UP AND SIT!" And you stormed off, leaving him there on the ground. The anger rushed through you with no sign that it would be stopping at any moment soon. You sat down beneath a tree a little while later and took out your Ipod blaring the music into your ears.

INU"S POV

I knew the second it came out of my mouth that what I had said was horrible. And as she was yelling I picked up on only one thing she said. "..On one of what I thought to be the best days of my life…" Did she mean she had a good time with me? Did that mean that she had felt the same way I had? Because she was beautiful as she walked down those stairs. And I couldn't get that picture of her out of my head. I felt horrible for her, because she had lost everything. Why couldn't I show sympathy towards her? I was thinking of some way to say I'm sorry, but… I hadn't done anything and sorry never fixed a death! Just as I was going to say "What can I say to make you feel better?" she yelled "SIT" at me. I couldn't get mad at her, and the time with my face in the ground gave me time to think. It had been one of the best moments for me too. I had never felt like that with Kikyo ever. I had NEVER had the urge to kiss Kikyo that bad. I had never Kissed Kikyo like that either. But what if that wasn't what Kagome meant? What if she was talking about how she got to spend so much time with her mom before hand, or how she had gotten an extra day in her time? I felt the spell beginning to wear off so I slowly started to stand up. The smell of her hot tears traveled in the opposite direction of the hut that Miroku and Sango had been staying. I decided to give Kagome a few more days away from the rest of them before we got back on with our quest. I walked over to the tree she was sitting at and watched as she glared daggers at me and turned around to face the other way. I sat down on the opposite side of the tree and listened to the music she had playing. It was a slow sad song, but loud. Sleep by the Eels, I wanna use Sleep cause it will advance the story… Inuyasha listened to the song until it ended and Kagome turned off her walkman.

"If you want we can go somewhere for a while, so you have a few days to do whatever. I figured you might not want to go hunting for jewel shards right away so we can just travel for a while, I'm sure Miroku and Sango won't mind. But that's only if you want to"

KAG"S POV

I couldn't help but give a shocked look at Inuyasha. He had just offered to help me with my grieving. I smiled the best I could and nodded. To get away from everything, even for only a little while would be beyond helpful to my mental state now. He offered his hand to me and I grabbed it as he helped me up. I put my back pack on my back then climbed up on his. He started running and I tried to fight down tears. I couldn't grasp why he was being so understanding, and him being understanding made me feel bad for getting angry at him before. The guilt seeped through me as though I was being washed in cold water. I gave into the curve of his back and rested my head on his back as my tears escaped onto his hair.

INU"S POV  
I smelt the salt from her tears before they even reached my hair. One after the other, they fell softly into my hair and through my shirt till some hit my back. I felt kind of helpless, I could not save her from the war that raged within her. Though we could have never known what was going to happen, there was no way of turning back. I wondered how long it would take for her to be alright again, or if she would ever be alright again. It wasn't as though she only lost one person and had others to go to. She lost all family in one night. She was right when she said I couldn't relate. I wish I could do something to help her!


	8. Chapter 8

INU"S POV  
She whispered sorry and then told me everything she was sorry for. It was amazing how she always felt guilty, no matter what she did. But I told her she shouldn't be sorry and told her I was sorry. We were both at fault and I was just happy she was no longer angry with me. I felt her breathing steady and her body go limp as she fell asleep on my back so I tightened my grip on her and continued to run. To tell you the truth I wasn't sure where I was running to, just as far away from civilization as possible. It felt good to have my haynou powers back and I knew I had to be with Kagome right now. It was a while later when I finally began to feel tired. I searched around for a little while longer and found a tiny hut hidden between some trees. I lied her down and went to look around the surrounding area. On the other side of the trees was a hot spring, I knew she'd like that, and then there was a cliff and a river. It was a rather nice area and peaceful too. I couldn't sense any demons or smell any people for at least one day's journey. I started a little fire in front of the hut and sat watching the moon and star for a while, until all of a sudden…..  
KAG"S POV

I had just woken up when I herd voices. Lots of voices coming from outside the hut I was in. I stood up and walked to the door slowly peaking outside.

"Inuyasha!" I screamed.

"Don't Do ANYTHING KAGOME!" Inuyasha screamed back at me.

He was in the middle of a huge field cornered by everyone he had not yet defeated. Koga, Kagura, Naraku, Kana, Shessomeru. They were all closing in on him and he was wielding Tetsusiga. All I could do was watch as the horror built up. First Inuyasha used the wind scar on Koga and Shessomeru, but Koga ran away and Shessomeru jumped up and came down on Inuyasha with a blow from his sword. Next Kagura used dance of blades. Inu was bleeding badly by this point. He tried wind scar on Naraku and Kagura but Kana used her mirror to send it back at him.

He was a limp pile on the ground now. All his opponents one by one left, knowing he could no longer fight a worthy battle. Once everyone was gone I ran over to him and held his upper body in my arms, hugging him tightly.

"Inuyasha! You stupid idiot!" I cried.

He laughed slightly but stopped, wincing at the pain it brought.

"For once you listened." He tried to smile up at me. His blood was everywhere; his face was loosing color fast. It reminded me of the blood that had been on the table yesterday night when the bomb went off.

"And look at where it's gotten you. I should have done something." I said, tears now falling freely from my eyes onto his face. I wiped them off and watched in horror as his eyes slowly closed.

"Inuyasha. Inuyasha! No! wake up…don't go…oh god no. Inuyasha!" More tears came as others fell onto his peaceful face. His body stopped moving, his chest no longer rose and fell as it always had.

I realized some things at that moment; his eyes would never open again. I'd never hear his angry voice yell at me again. I'd never feel the anger I did when he complained about my food, or when he would tell me I was just a weak mortal.

He'd only just gone, and yet I already felt the pain of missing him for years. I lay down beside him, hugging his lifeless body.

"Your all I have left Inuyasha. You can't go, I won't let you! Please, please wake up. It's not funny. OPEN YOUR EYES, JUST OPEN YOUR EYES! PLEASE! Inuyasha…..Inuyasha…………….. I love you." I whispered, and kissed him on his forever-closed lips. My tears made my face wet, and my hair stuck to it. He was dead. The last person on earth that I loved and cherished was gone. I pulled away and hugged him tightly again, whispering that I loved him one more time. Then a light pressure on my ribs and stomach that I had been feeling since I kissed him woke me from my dream. I opened my eyes to look into his shocked, golden ones.

"Kagome? Are you okay?" He asked, sounding quite worried.

It took me a minute to figure out exactly what was happening but after that moment I yanked his head down again and hugged him tightly. "Oh Inuyasha, your not dead." I said quietly. His legs were on either side of my shaking, terrified body. His arms were beside both my shoulders holding him up so that he wouldn't put too much of his weight on me.

"Of course I'm not dead. You fell asleep on me remember. You wanted to get away from everything for a little while, right?" He sounded kind of lost.

"It was just a dream." Kagome breathed a sigh of relief. Totally overjoyed, all I felt like doing was hugging him. I pulled him into another hug.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked, his voice muffled by my hair. I let go of his neck and looked into his worried, golden eyes. Then I nodded, smiling slightly. It was only a dream' was all that was being said in my head.

" I'm sure. Where are we? Why are you still awake? What happened?" I asked.

"Ummm," he said thinking. "You screamed my name, and then called me a stupid idiot. That got my attention. Then you started to cry, so I came into your room and knelt down beside you. You pulled my head down into a hug. I wasn't sure if you were awake or not. And I'm up because I was looking around the area. It's pretty nice, there's even a hot spring for you and we've got a river and a little forest" He stated mater-of-factly. I started to blush and got nervous. He was trying to make me feel better.


	9. Chapter 9

Change in Point of view… I'm sorry I started in you….and now I'm writing I so I'll change it to she.. but either way I'm taking about Kagome… sorry for the problem

"So, you wanna come sit by the fire with me, we can talk about your dream and stuff?" He also secretly wanted to know if what she said what really true. Did she really love him?

She just nodded, stood up and followed him outside to the fire. He sat down and she sat down beside him looking deep into the fire, the same type of fire that had burnt her family to a crisp.

"So, what happened in this dream?" Inuyasha asked. Kag thought about it for a while, trying to recall the tiny little details, then explained what she had dreamt. Kagome told him how that because the dream was so emotional that that was probably the reason that she had said stuff out loud. Kag purposefully left out the "I Love You's" and kisses. Then she looked back into the fire continually telling herself that Inuyasha was right here beside her and not dead. He on the other hand was trying to build up enough courage to ask her the question prodding at his mind.

"uhhhummm….Kagome…Earlier, umm….I… Kag' I've got a few questions."

Kagome looked up at him questioningly, why was he stuttering so much? Was he okay? " Yah? What is it Inuyasha?"

He took a moment to respond. "Earlier today when you said "What I thought to be one of the best days of my life."Why was it the best day of you life? Or I guess not the best day, but what was the moment that was the best for you?"

Kagome blushed recalling when she had screamed that at him. "Well, pretty much that whole day, because…well because…I was with you. I had so much fun with you at the mall, and choosing the dress and shoes so I would look amazing for you…. I dunno… I really liked most of the night to, when I was walking down the stairs and saw you, then we were on the balcony. It…"  
"Was the best moment of your life? Because it was for me as well." He looked at her as he finished the sentence. He wanted to see Kag's reaction and he doubted they had ever been so truthful with each other ever before.

Kagome was startled by his comment. Either because she was surprised he felt that way or because it was the same way she felt. It seemed impossible to her that they could both feel the same way about each other. She looked deep into his eyes as he looked into hers, begging for a response. She didn't know what to say. In fact, soon after She couldn't say anything at all because Kag leaned in, put her arm around the back of his neck and pulled him into another kiss. They stayed kissing as she moved closer to him and broke apart. "You had another question for me you said?" She asked smiling, slightly embarrassed by her sudden out burst.

"Yeah," Inuyasha said, still slightly dazed from the kiss she had just pulled him into. He pulled her towards his chest until she was in his lap, and we were both facing the fire. He held her close as she took in his warmth. His effect on her was amazing. Kagome felt so much better knowing she would have him there for her whenever she needed him. She smiled and sighed, leaning her body into his chest. He coughed slightly and began. "Um….yeah… did you mean what you said, when you said….You Love me?"

A huge blush covered both Kagome's cheeks as she quickly turned her head up to look at him. He had been looking into the fire but now his amber eyes were completely fixed on her deep brown ones. He held her gaze until she looked down and rested her head on his chest again.

"Well it was a dream, and I'm not sure. Normally in dreams the truth comes out doesn't it? I mean, have you ever had a dream were you said something your worried you shouldn't have said?"

He stared down at the top of her head and nodded softly. "But I must tell you that, well… I'm glad you dreamt it…and said it out loud. I would've never known how you felt…and how similar we seem to think."

"Oh so, you think you're an egotistical, fight obsessed, jumps into everything head first kinda guy too?"

He looked at her with a anger in his eyes, playful but truthful at the same time. "No. I don't. And besides, if I wasn't how I am then you would be dead by now, wouldn't you!"


End file.
